


Ribbons

by lesverymiserables



Series: Jehan [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesverymiserables/pseuds/lesverymiserables





	Ribbons

He loved the way they twirled around his wrists, they way they snaked up his arms. He loved braiding them into his hair and seeing them fall onto the bedroom floor. He loved the inky poetry sprawled across both of their bodies. He loved the floral prints, on his pants, on his bowties, on his shoes. He loved watching his eyes go wide when he whispered, “I love you,” like he never got used to hearing it. But most of all, he loved the gentle touches, the flitting of fingertips, when they each thought the other was too fragile to embrace.


End file.
